


Well We Knew It Could Happen

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kiva, Tokusatsu
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Happy AU, M/M, Megumi Is Jirou’s Daughter, Multi, Yuri’s son and Wataru and Taiga are all there but don’t really have speaking roles, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Megumi has a Wolfen form and four parents but none of them can figure out what’s going.
Relationships: Asou Yuri/Jirou/Kurenai Otoya/Queen | Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Well We Knew It Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakelesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/gifts).



> I kind of assumed from your prompts that an “Otoya lives” AU would be okay.

“Wow, pup,” Otoya teases. “She turned into an actual puppy.”

And lo and behold, there holding Maya’s hand and drowning in the former Queen’s hooded jacket is a white and indigo colored Wolfen pup who smells exactly like Megumi.

“I mean, we knew it was a possibility,” Yuri points out.

“I did say going out with a four year old pup was a terrible idea,” Jiro points out.

“How do you get her to change back?” Maya asks. “Fangire don’t gain their true forms until they’re sixteen, after all.”

Jiro blinks. He…

Oh shit.

“I’ve forgotten,” he admits.

“Seriously?”

“It’s been over fifty years,” he points out. And the loss of his first pack doesn’t sting as much as it used to, not with his new one of three lovers and four pups, but it still isn’t fun to be reminded.

Love is different than focus.

“I hadn’t actually planned on siring pups until I was the only one left,” he says. Which they do know, but it’s relevant.

There’s silent for a long moment.

“…Well, guess the park day is over,” Maya notes. “I’ll go get Wataru and Taiga.”

“Oh my loves,” Otoya says. “It is such a shame.”

Jiro just grunts and picks up his pup, further hiding her form from any nosy human’s view as Yuri places Mitsuhide back in his stroller.

…and that would be the downside of 4 pups.

  
  
  


“…of course,” Otoya groans.

He isn’t wrong. Frustratingly, once upon a time, and now simply a reality, sometimes Otoya is right. Like when they have their kids with them and run into a Fangire.

“Really,” Maya says. “Somewhere so public?”

“You have no say anymore,” the Fangire says. “Queen.”

“Yes, but it’s just common knowledge not to attack humans so openly,” Maya replies. The Fangire growls, charging, though Jiro is close enough to catch him as Yuri pulls out her weapon. Not the best success rate but workable, over the years.

“Maya, Otoya,” She says, pulling out. “The kids.”

“Right.” 

…That’s when Megumi jumps out of Maya’s arms at the Fangire with claws out. Naturally.

“Megumi!” She thinks they all say it, as the girl gets shoved back. It reverts her to human form, but she stands back up with the stubbornness of all four of her parents.

“Wanna help,” she says.

…of course she does.

  
  
  


“So she’s human for now,” Otoya says.

“Human form, at least,” Yuri replies. Megumi, of course, is happily playing with Wataru and Taiga in the back yard. Or play fighting Taiga as Wataru watches. Hard to tell. She’s definitely a fighter, which Yuri doesn’t really know what to make of yet.

“And no idea how to teach her when to transform,” Maya adds. “I mean, we’ve been through worse.”

“Maybe she’ll get it like instinct,” Jiro says, a sleeping Mitsuhide in his arms. Yuri turns fully towards the Wolfen.

“And maybe you’ll remember how,” she replies.

The squealing from downstairs is what alerts them all about the second change. And then Taiga’s words.

“Mom! Dad! Mother! Father!” He says. “Megumi is a monster again.”

  
  
  


Admittedly, Maya stays home most of the times anyways, usually with the kids. It’s circumstances, and she doesn’t not understand, but it’s very different to the majority of her life, spent as the Queen. A warm home, partners sho she loves and who respect her. And also no access to her Fangire powers.

Plus, when Jiro isn’t helping keep a handle on the Castle Doran, he’s around. Same with Otoya when he isn’t off performing or wandering. Or Yuri on a day with no Fangire to track.

…yeah, none of them have particularly normal lives.

So keeping Megumi home when the others go out isn’t too much of a stretch.

What is also true, however, is that she would currently rather like to see Otoya’s performance. The acoustics in a house just aren’t the same as a good theater. Not to mention she hasn’t seen one of his public performances in months.

“But it will never have the heart which I give to you, Maya my love,” he points out.

“It’ll have a different heart,” Maya replies. Obviously.

“Just let her go,” Jiro says. “I’ll take the kids up to the castle for wrangling, introduce them to the Kivat’s new kids.”

“I wouldn’t mind a night out, either,” Yuri says. “Even if I don’t understand music like you two.”

“And dinner afterwards, for my beautiful women,” Otoya finishes. He’s open to the change, of course, but that’s hardly surprising. His argument was his worrying. Maya smiles, stealing a glance at Yuri.

“Of course.”

  
  
  


“Having problems, Megumi?” Otoya asks. This is hardly the first time he’s caught his daughter in front of the mirror in one form or the other, trying for whichever she currently wasn’t. “I can’t imagine why, not when you have two beautiful faces by your nature.”

And her biological parents. There are many reasons he had only ever truly fallen for his three partners, but none are exactly less than physically exquisite, in their different ways.

“Wanna be a wolf,” Megumi says, stubbornly, crossing her arms. And she’s said as such before, but now it feels suddenly more serious and sure. Hmm.

“You’re a fighter,” he says. “Like your mom.”

He places a hand on her shoulder.

“But if you really want it,” he says. “Trying shouldn’t be all that far from succeeding.”

Megumi looks at him, then back at the mirror… and transforms with ease.

  
  
  


“Of course he’d figure it out in an absolutely stupid and ridiculous way,” Jiro comments.

“Well, it achieved the purpose,” Maya points out. “Funny; it really isn’t all that dissimilar to Fangire form change techniques, after all.”

“And it actually worked,” Yuri adds.

Otoya smirks like a self satisfied cat. But he is glad his advice worked.

  
  
  


Somehow this event becomes much less nerve wracking when the kids are a little bit older and show off the Kivats that have decided to help them out with things.

But, well, that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
